Crystles
by Kyome Urameshi
Summary: What happens when Yusuke finds out he has a sister? Her and her best friend are in trouble and they fall for Hiei and Kurama. And an old enemy from the past is behind everything. Pairings: HieixKyomeOC, KuramaxKaoriOC, YxK, KxY, KxB
1. New Mission

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
Chapter 1 New Mission  
  
Koenma- "Botan.........get in here!"  
  
Botan- "Yes Koenma Sir?"  
  
Koenma-"Get Yusuke and the others in here now!"  
  
Botan-"Yes Keonma Sir!" She made her oar materialize out of thin air. Botan jumped onto it and took a portal to Ningenkai.  
  
with the Yu Yu Hakusho gang  
  
Yusuke -"I'm so fricken' board! What I would kill for a mission!"  
  
Kurama-"Yusuke quit complaining. I thought you be happy to finally get a vacation."  
  
Yusuke-"Yeah, well I'm just so fricken' board."  
  
Botan-appeared out of nowhere. "Yusuke!" Yusuke jumped ten feet into the air literally.  
  
Yusuke-landed hard on his butt. "Dammit, Botan!"  
  
Botan-"Yusuke, Koenma wants to see you and the others in his office right away."  
  
Kurama-"Okay Botan." They all took a portal to Koenma's castle in Reikai.  
  
Yusuke-"Finally, something to do."  
  
Koenma-in teenage form. "Yusuke, you're going to have to take this seriously."  
  
Yusuke-"Why."  
  
Koenma-"For one thing you have to take every mission seriously. But it's who you will be protecting."  
  
Yusuke-"Huh?" Koenma's television screen came on and displayed two pictures of two girls.  
  
Koenma-"Your new mission is to protect these two girls. The one on the left is Kaori. (my best bud Lydia) She is a fire and wind kitsune." The girl with the red hair reaching below her shoulders and crystal blue eyes was interesting to Kurama.  
  
Kurama-'Another kitsune.'  
  
Koenma-"The girl on the right is Kyome." (this is me) He pointed to the girl with long black hair reaching past her waist with crimson red highlights. She had amber eyes. "She is 1/3 human, 1/3 water kitsune, and 1/3 koorime." Hearing about another koorime caught Hiei's attention.  
  
Hiei-'Another koorime.'  
  
Koenma-"Yusuke, does she seem familiar to you at all?"  
  
Yusuke- "I feel I have a connection to her. But where are you getting at pacifier breath?"  
  
Koenma-'I'll ignore that comment.' "This girl Yusuke is your younger sister."  
  
Yusuke-that caught him off guard. "Wait. What? Hold on I have a sister?"  
  
Kuwabara-"Hey she's cute." Yusuke whacked him on the side of his head. "Hey whatcha do that for, Urameshi?!"  
  
Yusuke-"Shut up moron."  
  
Koenma-"Okay back to the matter at hand. Yusuke, I want you and the other to attend their school and bring them to Genkai's Temple. Both of the girls have knowledge of being demons but do not know they are in trouble. Oh and one more things they are very strong fighters. Plus, Kaori is normally calm so she may corroperate but Kyome has an attitude to match Yusuke's and Hiei's. Well have fun."  
  
Kuwabara-"Hey Urameshi, ya never said ya had a sister."  
  
Yusuke-"Didn't know. Guess mom gave her away when I was little and I don't remember."  
  
Koenma-"You can leave any time."  
  
Kurama-"Shall we leave?"  
  
Kuwabara-"Yeah."  
  
Hiei-"Hn."  
  
End of chapter 

Review please 


	2. First Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
Chapter 2 First Meeting  
  
Two girls were walking on their way to school. The oldest out of the two was Kaori. Kaori was wearing a three-quarter sleeve, light green tunic, outlined in lavender. With lavender capris and white Reeboks. Her hair was in a ponytail.  
  
Kaori-"Hey Kyo, want to do something after school?"  
  
Kyome-"How 'bout we hit the arcade?" Kaori's best friend, Kyome was wearing a no-sleeve, black tunic, outline in red. There was a silver dragon on the shoulder snaking it's way down to the chest. Her tunic had slits going up the sides that showed her red spandex shorts and she had on red Kswiss sneakers on. Her hair was down.  
  
Kaori-"Cool with me." They quickly made their way to school. After going to their lockers the girls made their way homeroom. The teacher walked in.  
  
Mr. Miller-"Miss. Hinageshi and Miss. Urameshi, please take your seats. Ok class, we have four new students." He points to Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yusuke.  
  
Kyome-"Oh great." Out of the four guys, the one with the slick, black hair caught her attention. She felt a connection to him but shook it off.  
  
Mr. Miller-"This is Shuichi Minamino."  
  
Kurama-"Pleasure to meet you all." The girls loved him already loved him.  
  
Kaori-'Baka preps'  
  
Mr. Miller-"This is Hiei Jaganshi."  
  
Hiei-"Hn." The girls all loved him too.  
  
Mr. Miller-"This is Kuzuma Kuwabara."  
  
Kuwabara-"Hey"  
  
Mr. Miller-looks down at his clipboard where the names are. "And this is Yusuke Urameshi." The last name caught everyone by surprise.  
  
Kyome-'Too ironic.' Everyone turn to her. She hated being stared at. "Do you people have a freaken' problem?" Everyone shook his or her heads no. "Then stop gawking!" Everyone quickly looked away.  
  
Yusuke-'She does have an attitude to match mine and Hiei's.'  
  
Mr. Miller-"Ok, I will need two students to show them around." Every girl raised her hands except Kaori and Kyome. "How about Miss. Hinageshi and Miss. Urameshi." Everyone laughed after hearing that.  
  
Kyome-"Why are you laughing? I hardly find that funny." There was a hint of anger in her voice and the class shut up.  
  
Kurama-to Yusuke. "You can definitely tell that you are related."  
  
Yusuke-"Yeah."  
  
Mr. Miller-sweatdrop. "You may take any of the empty seats." Yusuke took the empty seat next to Kyome and Hiei took the seat behind her. Kurama took the seat next to Kaori and Kuwabara, the one three seats from Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke-"Hey I'm Yusuke." He extended his hand and Kyome shook it.  
  
Kyome-"Kyome, but call me Kyo. Can I see your schedule?"  
  
Yusuke-"Yeah." He gave Kyome his schedule.  
  
Kyome-"You have the same classes as me."  
  
Yusuke-"Yeah, so does Hiei."  
  
Kurama-"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss. Hinageshi." He kissed the back of Kaori's hand.  
  
Kaori-blushes "Pleasure's all mine, but please call me Kaori." Karama gave her a smile. "Shuichi, may I see your schedule?  
  
Kurama-"Sure, and please call me Kurama." He gave Kaori his schedule.  
  
Kaori-"You have the same classes as I do."  
  
Kurama-"Yes, well Kuwabara has the same schedule."  
  
Bell rings  
  
Kyome-"On to the next forty-five minutes of hell."  
  
Kurama-"Huh?"  
  
Kaori-"She hates math."  
  
Kurama-sweatdrop. "It makes sense now." They walked on to math. Kaori and Kyome took their seats.  
  
Mrs. Noecker(she is evil!)-"Class, we have four new students. State your names."  
  
Kurama-"I'm Shuichi Minamino."  
  
Hiei-"Hn."  
  
Kurama-"He is Hiei Jaganshi."  
  
Kuwabara-"Kuzuma Kuwabara."  
  
Yusuke Kyome-'Not this again.'  
  
Yusuke-"The name's Yusuke Urameshi." Everyone turned to Kyome.  
  
Kyome-right eye twitching. 'I'm gonna snap.' "Unless you harbor a death wish, I advise you not to stare." Everyone quickly looked away.  
  
Kaori, Kurama, Kuwabara, Yusuke-sweatdrops  
  
Mrs. Noecker-"Take any of the empty seats." The guys found four empty seats. The rest of the day went by quickly.  
  
Kaori-"Hey, Kyo and me are going to the arcade. You guys want to come?"  
  
Yusuke-"Sure." They walked on to the arcade. Yusuke and Kyome became good friends. Kaori and Kurama also got to know each other a little more. When they got to the arcade everyone split up. Kaori decided to play Dance Dance Revolution. (don't own) She picked Kurama as her new victim.  
  
Kaori-"Hey Kurama, want to play a game with me?"  
  
Kurama-"Sure, which one?"  
  
Kaori-"DDR."  
  
Kurama-'Oh great.' "Ok." Kaori put in the money and selected standard. So did Kurama. Kaori picked the song Step In The Name Of Love (I do not own it belongs to R. Kelly) and it started. After it was finished, Kaori and Kurama tied.  
  
Kaori-"Man, no one ever tied with me besides Kyo, and that's a compliment."  
  
Kurama-"Thanks." They walked over to watch what Kyome and Yusuke were playing. It was a fighting game and Kyome was winning.  
  
Game-"Player one (Kyome) wins."  
  
Kyome-"Ha, Yusuke, I beat ya, now you owe me a soda."  
  
Yusuke-"Damn."  
  
Kuwubara-"Hahahaha Urameshi you were beaten by a girl."  
  
Yusuke-"Shut up, it was just a game. She could never beat me in a real fight."  
  
Kaori-"Uh oh."  
  
Kyome-"Excuse me?"  
  
Kaori-"Oh he did it now."  
  
Kurama-"He did what?"  
  
Kaori-"He pissed her off, which is something you should never do. She has never backed down from a challenge."  
  
Kyome-"Would you like me to prove you wrong?"  
  
Yusuke-"Sure, I'd like to see you try. Let's take this outside."  
  
Kuwabara-"Urameshi, ya can't fight a girl!" Everyone ignored him and walked outside.  
  
Kyome-"Let's get this started, shall we?"  
  
Yusuke-"Yes let's." He charged for Kyome. But the moment he reached her Kyome jumped over him, doing a flip by putting her hands on Yusuke's shoulders. She pushed him down and herself over. Yusuke's face met dirt.  
  
Kaori-"C'mon Kyo." Yusuke got up again. He started throwing punches at her. Kyome just countered with her own punches. They looked pretty much even. They both jumped away at the same time to opposite ends of the field. At the same exact moment, Yusuke and Kyome charged straight for each other. Their right fists both made contact.  
  
Yusuke-'She _is_ strong.' Once again the both jumped away. Yusuke charged for Kyome. She dodged but Yusuke tripped her. Kyome fell on her back. Yusuke tried to kick her but she did a front flip to get up, then a few back flips to avoid one of Yusuke's punches. Kyome did another series of back flips until she was on her hands in front of Yusuke.  
  
Kyome-"It was a good fight Yusuke, but it has to end now." Using both her feet she kicked Yusuke across the field.  
  
Kaori-"Alright Kyo."  
  
Kyome-"I win." She ran over to help Yusuke. "You're a good fighter." She extended her hand to help him up.  
  
Yusuke-"You're not too bad yourself." Suddenly Kyome pushed herself and Yusuke back down on the ground. She just saved them both. An energy blast went through the area they were standing in.

End of Chapter

Please Review


End file.
